Hello, I've missed you quite terribly
by musguita
Summary: A Hermione le fascinan los retos, le encanta aprender cosas nuevas. Ron siempre ha sido lo primero y ahora comprende que para estar con él tiene que acostumbrarse a todo eso que no era Ron antes de la guerra.


**Hello, I've missed you quite terribly. **

**a. **

Ron sujeta el volante con las manos y frunce el ceño. Hermione observa los ángulos de su rostro, los nudillos cubiertos de una fina capa de piel, el chico larguirucho, demasiado delgado tratándose de Ron. Es un coche viejo, con los asientos mullidos y huele un poco a limón. En realidad no van a ninguna parte, tampoco tienen a dónde ir hasta Septiembre, aunque los caminos vayan a ser diferentes. El señor Weasley lo compró con la esperanza de poder arreglarlo. Es otro coche y aún así trae demasiados recuerdos.  
Sabe en lo que está pensando. Aún están en ese tiempo en el que recordar duele de esa manera en la que uno no quiere hablar de ello. A Hermione le fascinan los retos, le encanta aprender cosas nuevas. Ron siempre ha sido lo primero y ahora comprende que para estar con él tiene que acostumbrarse a todo eso que no era Ron antes de la guerra. A los silencios que no tienen nada que ver con el orgullo, la falta de apetito que no está provocada por el Quidditch y las partidas de ajedrez que duran horas para pensar en la siguiente estrategia y no en otras cosas.

**b. **

A veces envidia a Harry. Desde fuera la gente no lo ve y no lo podrían entender, pero siempre existirá algo entre ellos de lo que Hermione jamás podrá formar parte. Hay cosas de las que nunca hablan y otras de las que no deberían y sin embargo lo hacen. Bromean, se ríen como si tuviesen once años otra vez y Hermione cree que no está tan mal ser de vez en cuando alguien que no pertenece al círculo de Ron y Harry.  
Envidia que Harry pueda ayudar a Ron aunque ninguno de ellos se de cuenta. Envidia no ser ella la que cuenta algo absurdo o compartir del todo su sentido del humor.

**c. **

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que estuvimos en el Ministerio y destrozamos todos los giratiempos? –pregunta Ron por encima de su hombro.  
Lo recuerda demasiado bien. Nadie lo sabe, pero una de las noches de aquel verano lloró por ello.  
-Y en el caso de que tuvieses en mente un plan que implica utilizar a alguien y poción multijugos, seguirá sin tener tu cerebro.  
-Lo sé –contesta ella, y deja que Ron coja el pergamino con la lista de todos los libros y las clases que tiene que atender el último curso.- Es solo que siento que me he perdido muchas cosas y si no lo hago ahora no creo que lo haga nunca. No sé si tiene sentido…  
-Lo tiene.  
Ron coge una de las galletas de canela del plato y ojea el pergamino.  
-Aquí hay muchas asignaturas, Hermione. ¿Voy a tener que avisarte con un mes de antelación antes de ir a visitarte?  
-¿Vas a hacerlo? –pregunta.  
-¿Avisarte con un mes de antelación? –dice, con una sonrisa torcida.  
-No, idiota. Venir a visitarme.  
Es una conversación muy sencilla, pero siempre les cuesta tenerlas. La culpa es suya, porque para Ron es algo muy natural. Hermione se ha pasado meses, años, pensando en cómo sería hablar de ese tipo de cosas con Ron, las que les definen como algo más que mejores amigos. En su mente es ella la que no tiene ningún problema en proponer hacer algo juntos, en hablar indirectamente de su relación sin querer como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Lo normal para ella era estar con Ron por fin, y ahora que está pasando, es todo menos normal.  
-Solo espero que no te cueste mucho elegir entre los libros y yo –contesta, y llena la colcha naranja de migas de galleta.

**d. **

Hermione echa un vistazo a su alrededor.  
-No quiero ir –dice en voz baja.  
Ron se echa a reír. Es una carcajada incrédula y divertida.  
-Aún es pronto –insiste.- Puedo volver el próximo año.  
-Vamos, Hermione –y de pronto se ha puesto tan serio que parece más alto y ella más insignificante que nunca.- No te preocupes por nosotros. Harry y yo vamos estar bien y mamá no nos dejará hacer nada estúpido y morir de hambre. Si hay algo que echas más de menos que a nosotros es esa maldita biblioteca.  
Hermione respira hondo y le rodea la cintura con los brazos. Cada día Ron es un poco más el Ron de antes y uno más maduro que no lo demuestra siempre pero sí cuando importa. Ron la abraza y su risa borbotea en su pecho. Y Hermione se siente ridícula pensándolo, y le da demasiada vergüenza confesarlo, pero le gustaría que Ron entendiese que cuando esté es esa maldita biblioteca le echará más de menos.

**Fin.**


End file.
